Criando Pixie Hollow/Transcrição
Criando Pixie Hollow - Transcrição, (bra: Criando o Refúgio das Fadas /prt: Criando o Vale das Fadas), em tradução livre para arquivamento enciclopédico de acordo as leis americanas de Fair Use ("Uso Justo"). Todos os direitos autorais à Walt Disney © 2008. ---- Clarion: "Bem-vindos a Pixie Hollow!" John Lasseter (produtor executivo): "Tinker Bell é um dos maiores personagens criados por Walt Disney, e eu sempre me perguntava: 'De onde vem Tinker Bell?'" Jeffrey M. Howard (roteirista): "Quando conversávamos sobre esse primeiro filme de Tinker Bell, do que deveria ser, pareceu natural fazer uma história das origens. Como ela se tornou Tinker Bell? Como é o mundo dela?" Jeannine Roussel (produtora): "Criando Pixie Hollow foi uma inspiradora experiência, mergulhando em um mundo onde realmente ninguém foi antes." Jeffrey M. Howard: "Queríamos explorar esse mundo fantástico pela perspectiva de Tinker Bell quando ela o vê pela primeira vez... Bell: "Oh, é incrível!" Jeffrey M. Howard: "...e descobre todas as coisas incríveis e fascinantes que estão acontecem." [[To the Fairies They Draw Near (parte 1)].] Bradley Raymond (diretor): "Temos um time enorme de artistas muito talentosos que todos juntaram suas mãos para criar o mundo de Pixie Hollow." "Quem é essa então?" "É Tinker Bell, cérebro de caramujo." "Tão bonita." Jeannine Roussel: "Tinker Bell é um dos personagens de Walt Disney mais icônicos de todos os tempos." Bell: "Obrigada." Jeannine Roussel: "Então, criar esse filme foi uma enorme responsabilidade. Cada detalhe, cada um ao longo do caminho, foi dado com cuidado e orgulho por Peter Pan que veio antes de nós. na image: Tinker Bell- Two Fantasy Worlds (Dois Mundos de Fantasia). Para os nossos dois mundos terem afinidade entre si, precisamos seguir as regras de Peter Pan; adaptação limpa/encenação clara, cor subjetiva e caricaturas atraentes/desenhos interessantes. Pixie Hollow também precisa ter sua identidade própria, limpa e distinta, para ter contraste com a Terra do Nunca. Terra do Nunca: ameninado, impulsivo, insolente, atraente, surpreendente, atarracado; Pixie Hollow: feminino, etéreo, fluente, clássico, harmonioso, elegante; da Primavera: "Para o ar, fadas! Para o ar!" Jeffrey M. Howard: "Foi feita muita pesquisa sobre fadas e o mundo delas. E eu me refiro claro a J.M. Barrie, em que nós consideramos como um dos maiores pesquisadores sobre fadas." Bradley Raymond: "Nos baseamos no Peter Pan de Barrie, nos baseamos no Peter Pan de Walt Disney, e nós também nos baseamos em 'The Realm of the Never Fairies' para criar o mundo do Pixie Hollow." Pan: "Só um pouco de pó mágico." Fred Warter (diretor de arte): "O filme Peter Pan original de Walt Disney foi nosso ponto de partida porque queríamos uma sensação de continuidade no visual dos dois filmes, de Tinker Bell e Peter Pan. Na verdade, a primeira vez que vemos a Terra do Nunca em Tinker Bell, é um reprodução em CG da primeira vez que Peter Pan e Wendy a vêem pela primeira vez em Peter Pan." "Oh, Peter, é exatamente como sonhei que seria." Bell: "Oh, uau!" Fred Warter: "Nós sempre quisemos mostrar que quando estamos em Pixie Hollow você também na Terra do Nunca, então, aquelas montanhas estão sempre ao fundo nas cenas em Pixie Hollow. Uma das nossas maiores influências foi Albert Bierstandt, cujo foi um pintor em trono de 1860 que foi para o Oeste e pintou lugares como Yosemite e as Sierras antes que qualquer um estar aqui, vindo do Leste. E ele pintou visões desses lugares de um jeito que era mágico e romântico, e quase de outro mundo." Jeannine Roussel: Nós realmente reunimos um maravilhoso grupo de artistas para desenvolver essa grande mitologia sobre o que fadas fazem e o que elas podem emprestar ao nosso mundo da Primavera: "Fadas para o sul! Para o leste e o oeste!" John Lasseter: "Quando ouvi pela primeira vez sobre o primeiro projeto de Tinker Bell, na verdade veio da Disney Publishing (Editora). Eles descreviam Pixie Hollow e fiquei tão deslumbrado pelo modo como eles estavam conectando as fadas à natureza. E pensei: 'Essa é a chave para Tinker Bell e o mundo de onde ela veio.'" Bradley Raymond: "Nós queríamos moldar o mundo de Pixie Hollow e também apoiar a idea de que fadas trazem a natureza mágica ao mundo. Então o roteirista Jeff Howard, eu, seu time, também seus artistas de Storyboard, Jeannine Roussel, nossa produtora, Fred Walter nosso diretor de arte." Jeffrey M. Howard: "Uma das ideias mais interessantes que surgiram de todo o processo de discussão, foi a ideia de que dentro de Pixie Hollow existem reinos diferentes para cada estação do ano. Tem uma área para a primavera onde está sempre caloroso e temperado na primavera, há uma área pro verão uma para o outono, e há os bosques de inverno (Winter Woods) onde esta sempre nevando lá." Bradley Raymond: "O mundo de Pixie Hollow se centraliza em volta do pozinho mágico (pixie dust). A árvore do pozinho mágico é o ponto de centro do mundo, é a chave de imagem visual de Tinker Bell." Jeffrey M. Howard: "O pozinho mágico é a seiva da árvore e a ideia era de que as raízes da árvore se espalham por todos os cantos diferentes em Pixie Hollow, então Pixie Hollow em si esta imerso na mágia do pozinho das fadas. Jeannine Roussel: "A coisa maravilhosa de criar o design de Pixie Hollow foi que pudemos olhar para os objetos do dia-a-dia e da natureza de uma perspectiva diferente." Jeffrey M. Howard: "Uma das partes mais divertidas de pensar em como Pixie Hollow pareceria-se, foi trabalhar com escalas e como tudo se relaciona com uma fada que tem, você sabe, 13/15 centímetros de altura. Nós tentamos nos abaixar até a perspectiva das fadas." Jeannine Roussel: "Chamamos-na de câmera de fada quando desenvolvíamos o filme, e íamos bem pra baixo na altura das fadas, e você realmente podia ver como elas veriam com seus olhos." Fred Warter: "Pegava minha câmera e tirávamos fotos, as vezes, se parecesse real como se feito por uma fada e eu tentava com cuidado levar de volta pro escritório para ter sua inspiração. Eu constantemente insistia para os artistas para irem a natureza para fazerem caminhadas e para irem com a ideia de que se vocês tivessem 15/16 centímetros altura..." "Você é tão pequenina." Fred Warter: "...o que você usaria para a veste, como você faria ferramentas, como você criaria um abrigo com folhas e coisas que você acharia na floresta ou na praia? E isso realmente lhe abre os olhos." Bradley Raymond: "A Jeannine trouxe uma castanha que quase parecia uma pequena tigela." "Mais devagar, Queijo. Não posso acompanhar-lo." e Clank: "Atenção com as sementes de bordo" Bradley Raymond: "John Lasseter de verdade trouxe essa sementes de bordo que caem das árvores girando. Então acabamos usando-as para ventilador de teto das fadas e também para jogar coisas de alto das árvores." Jeannine Roussel: "Todos nós começamos a trazer esses objetos para trabalhar conosco, como: 'Uau, olhem o que encontrei no final de semana' é uma forma completamente diferente de olhar nosso mundo e então criar um mundo para as fadas." "Você chegou na hora mais gloriosa." Bradley Raymond: "Foi tão divertido pensar em ideias para como seriam as casas das fadas, e então usar ideias de escala e também ideias da natureza, desenhar coisas da natureza. Seus tetos poderiam ser feitos de folhas e as portas poderiam ser feitas do topo de uma abóbora com talo, usando conchas, cogumelos e bolotas, e há todo tipo de coisa na natureza que pode criar uma casa de fada. Fred Warter: "A arquitetura foi inspirada em uma grande extensão por culturas indígenas ao redor do mundo, como eles usam matérias de construção de dentro de seu ambiente, e fazem essas construções terem a sensação de fazerem parte de seus meio ambiente." Bradley Raymond: "Quando começamos a falar sobre o design das vestes, John Lasseter: 'Essas vestes deveriam ser desenhados em torno de coisas que se vê na natureza.'" Jeannine Roussel: "Então tudo o que precisou-se fazer foi olhar na natureza e descobrir a beleza na pétala de uma rosa ou a beleza na cor do oceano e realmente ajudou a inspirar as roupas das fadas." Fred Warter: "Os designers de personagens tiravam as pétalas e as colocavam em bonecas para encontrar a forma mais orgânica para ter aquela flor se embrulhando em um personagem, então sentiu-se muito natural mas também muito bonito. Também ajudou o personagem a sentir-se como parte da natureza a todo instante." Bradley Raymond: "Eles usavam folhas e usavam pétalas de flores, e todo o tipo de coisas na escala deles para criar roupas. "Eu tenho a chance aplicar minha sensibilidade artística." Bradley Raymond: "Rosetta, a fada de jardim, na verdade tem uma rosa de cabeça para baixo como seu vestido." "A última luz do dia! É a mais rica de todas." Bradley Raymond: "E Iridessa, a fada da luz, ela esta vestindo pétalas de girassol. Então lhe da a sensação da escala e isso é muito mais mágico." Jeannine Roussel: "A maioria de nós passa pela vida e talvez não realmente enxerguemos o que há ao nosso redor. E eu acho que todos nós temos que nos abaixar em nossa toalha de piquenique e quando formos ao parque realmente olharmos ao nosso redor pra ver aquela escala e o que mundo existe lá embaixo." Bell: "Oi ai!" "Ah!" Bradley Raymond: "Depois de trabalhar neste filme eu nunca mais vou ver o mundo igual, onde você andar na rua e ver grama crescendo nas rachaduras da calçada e se perguntar se foi uma fada que colocou aquela grama lá. Isto te faz olhar o mundo diferente, te faz amar a natureza." ---- Fim. Categoria:Transcrição Categoria:Tinker Bell (filme)